A SasuSaku Story
by xOxGiRlOfYoUrDrEaMsXoX
Summary: He has one piece of his broken heart and she has one of hers. What happens when those two pieces come together and find that they create one heart? And What about their little secret? SasuSaku and other couples...the story is much better that the summary!
1. Departure

Sakura stood at the edge of Konoha. "You can't leave Sasuke-kun." She shouted as her voice quivered. You could hear the pain and suffering that lay in her voice. He wouldn't respond. "You just can't leave me like this." He figured she was talking about being terribly heartbroken or whatever, in truth at that moment it didn't cross his mind how she felt. "How do you expect to just leave everyone here? Leave your friends, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, me?" Tears were now dripping down her soft skinned face. He just stood there; cold none of her words seemed to affect him. Her last attempt she used all her breath that she had left to waste on him. "How can you just leave us?" She clenched her stomach holding it with her arms. She panted it was as if she didn't have words left. Her heart felt as if it was being carried by an ocean of emotions. She knew what he did to her would have these affects. It was expected.

He turned around "you're pathetic." His cold words pierced her loving heart. For that moment she stopped crying. It was like she had run out of tears. She just stared at him. His onyx eyes piercing into her soul, he didn't need the Sharingan to have that affect on her. She closed her eyes as the tears began to flow yet again. "I love you Sasuke, I've given you everything. What else do you need for me to prove it to you?" She could feel her body shaking. Her head felt dizzy. Her eyes began to cloud. Her breathing intensified. Her heart had skipped a beat. She shouldn't be upsetting herself. It was too late she could feel her body swaying as she lost control. Her eyes closed as she began to fall.

Sasuke quickly caught her before she could hit the ground. He held her in his arms. He looked down at her. He wiped her wet cheeks. 'Why did I tell her that I thought she was pathetic? Uchiha you liar.' He thought to himself. 'She means everything to you. She gave you everything. Her love. She was the only one who supplemented their love.' As he remembered his parents. She was almost like his mother. Her warm gentle smile. Her loving, soothing voice. He looked at her forehead. The thing she hated most about her body he loved. He loved her insecurities. He loved her bad temper. He loved everything about her. But he couldn't let her know. She would never give up on him then. And if Orochimaru or Itatchi found out about her and wanted to harm her…no! He could never give them that chance.

He pushed her hair back uncovering her sweet forehead. He closed his eyes and sweetly kissed it. She had smelled so sweet. He couldn't believe that for the rest of his life he would be starving himself of her. He got up and carried her to the bench where he laid her. There was no doubt he **had** to do this. Itatchi had already tried to kill Naruto. Sasuke had to become stronger to stop this threat. "I will try to return my Cherry Blossom" he sweetly whispered in her ear. "I love you too." He kissed her cheek and left Konoha.


	2. Disscution

Sakura woke up finding herself in a hospital bed. Her head was still aching. But her heart was aching much, much more. 'What happened?' She thought to herself. Suddenly it all flooded back in her mind. She could feel more tears. She wanted to resist them so bad. "Pathetic." She whispered to herself. 'He's right that is what I am, my definition. I've only gotten in the way.'

Tsunade entered the office. "Oh Sakura your awake?" Sakura heard the 5th Hokage's voice but she didn't want to turn around. "Sakura" Tsunade called. Sakura knew the Hokage's temper. She turned around slowly. Tsunade looked upon Sakura's face. She could she the sadness, the hurt, she could see the tears that were lingering in Sakura's eye beds.

She sighed "Sakura here are your vitals" She left vital sheet on the bed and exited the room. Sakura looked over at it. She knew what it had to say.

She lay back down on the bed. She stared up at the ceiling. The lights in the hospital were buzzing as expected from the silence that had lurked in the room. The only sound that could be heard was the coherent buzzing and the sound of Sakura exhaling and her inhales.

"He's really gone. He really left? He left me…and he left us." A tear began to trickle down her soft, white cheek. She quickly wiped it off. How could she expect to get stronger if she cried.

She got back of the bed and ran out the door of the hospital room. She spotted the blonde Sanin. "Tsunade Sama" Sakura cried in order to get the Hokage's attention who was about to exit out of the hospital. Tsunade's eyes widened as she turned around. "Hmm…yes Sakura." Sakura stopped in front of Tsunade breathing heavily from just running. "I need to get stronger Lady Tsunade. I need to get strong enough to bring Sasuke back."

Tsunade looked at the pink haired girl who was standing before her. "Sakura, I would love to be your teacher but right now…" "I know" Sakura replied cutting her off. "Not until this whole…situation blows over. But please Lady Tsunade soon."

Tsunade sighed "Fine, Sakura but only after…" "I know" Sakura replied. "Goodnight Sakura" Lady Tsunade made her exit out of the hospital door. She sighed as she thought to herself 'she still loves him doesn't she.'

(2 weeks later)

Sakura sat in the ramen shop with all of her friends except Naruto who was on a mission…and of course Sasuke wasn't there. Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata were there. They were all in some distinct conversation that Sakura had no interest in paying attention to. Her mind felt like it had been in a haze filled with confusion. 'It's been 2 weeks why can't I get over this?' She thought to herself.

She still felt as if he was still in Konoha. As if any moment now he would be walking down the street totally ignoring her and then Ino would run up to him and drag him into the ramen shop, never letting go of his arm. She closed her eyes with unfortunate persistence she had to hold back the tears, she couldn't handle anyone asking her "What's wrong?" It was to big a question for her right now.

Kiba noticed something different about Sakura. sniff sniff "Hey Sakura, your scent is different." Her emerald green eyes opened wide as her cheeks turned a bright scarlet. "KIBA! YOU DON'T JUST GO AROUND FREAKIN' SNIFFING PEOPLE" She got up from the table with an annoyed expression which dawned upon her face. She stomped off from the shop in which all her friends remained with scared and confused faces. Noodles hung out of Chouji's mouth as he asked "What's her problem?" He continued to eat his ramen as if he didn't even ask the question. Kiba looked over to the rest of his comrades. "I don't know but something smelled different about her." Everyone except Shino and Hinata stared strangely at Kiba. "What?" Inuzuka asked. "I hate to say this but Sakura is right. You're weird, no real man, a man like Sasuke, would go around smelling people it's just not cool." "Calling Sasuke a man when he left the village and abandoned every friend he ever had not caring about anyone but himself. Only the most ignorant person would still call him a man Ino." Shino replied in a cold hard voice. Ino's face went into a bit of shock being embarrassed.

Shino stood up. "Next time don't make fun of my best friend." He put money on the table next to his empty bowl and walked away." Ino scoffed "What's his problem?" Shikamaru began to speak. "He's right you know. Sasuke betrayed us all…" Hinata cut in "We forget to realize though that it affected Sakura the most."

WOW sorry about not putting no disclaimer on this. Yeah I don't own Naruto…obviously. But if I did….never mind. Hope u enjoyed the second chapter and Review. Jesus loves u byee.


	3. Distress

The crimson sparks from the fire hit the ground. Her sea foam green eyes just stared at the dancing fire that had lay before her. It danced so beautifully. 'Fire has a strange thing to it' she thought to herself as her teammates Captain Yamato, Sai and Naruto all asleep before her. "Fire can either be used for good or bad' she continued her train of thought.

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura's eyes widened as she looked up at a half-asleep Naruto who was rubbing his eyes. "Yes Naruto?" She asked in return to the sleepy genin. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" She smiled. "Thank you for your concern Naruto. Don't worry about me just go back to sleep." Naruto continued to look at Sakura through his blue eyes. "Mkay." He sighed as he fell back with a "thump" and began snoring again. Sakura smiled 'He was probably totally out of it.' Her smile soon faded as she looked back to the fire. It was warm its warmth enveloped her.

In a strange matter she felt sort of hypnotized by the fire. Its crackles, its sparks, and the most intriguing it's heat.

At that point feeling numb and hypnotized by the fire was better than feeling anything at that moment.

Sakura faced the truth she knew if her emotions took a grip on her self consciousness her heart wouldn't stop playing her like a violin. Giving her a night like a symphony of sad, pathetic songs.

The warmth from the fire even pulled Sakura into its hypnotic glow even more. She began to close her eyes enjoying the heat that had been pulling her into a state of not caring. The warmth felt extremely familiar to her, what was so comforting and familiar to her that it gave her almost utter happiness?

'Flashback'

His arms wrapping around her. A sensation went up the pink haired kunoichi's spine. A certain, comforting warmth came upon her delicate body. He kissed her tenderly as he began to trail down her neck she shuttered with a slight moan. His warmth…

'end of Flashback'

Her eyes widened as sweat dripped down her face. No, she couldn't still have feelings for him, could she? A flash of thought and feelings mixed into a pool of confusion as a fragile tear began to leak out onto Sakura's cheek. No she didn't have feelings for him it was so much more than that. She was still in love with him.

They had seen **him** today. He was practically right in their grasp.

She remembered though. His eyes. His cold, emotionless, eyes. He had stared right at her to, even without the Sharingan, those eyes had scared her.

She clenched her fists tightly.

"NO" she told herself, that's not the same 12 year old boy you fell in love with. This one tried to kill Naruto. She sighed as her fists unclenched "then again… he tried that 3yrs ago." She whispered to herself. Another tear drop that glistened the reflection of the fire rolled down her delicate cheek.

She brought her knees up to her chest as she wrapped her arms around them. She pressed her "overly sized forehead" against her kneecaps. She let the tears fall. She silently whispered "Sasuke-kun".

His onyx eyes opened wide as he stared up at the ceiling of his "new" room. He had to have a new room considering his old one was well….blown up.

He turned to his side, thinking about what had happened that day. He had just seen his former teammates…and he completely lied to them. Making them believe that he had no emotions or bonds. Please, that was farthest from the truth. But not even the fact he almost killed his best friend, that he claimed hate was the only thing keeping him motivated, no the thing that most scared him was…that she tried to punch him.

Naruto, it was just another gut reaction that he had unfortunately. Claiming only his emotion being hatred that was so his former teammates would no longer follow him and stay out of harms way.

But she tried to hit him? She knew she wouldn't succeed but she tried anyway. Her expression…like she wanted to hurt him. He rolled over to his side only to face his mirror. Not noticing until now that his Sharingan were still flaring. He simply took a look at himself with the Sharingan still blazing. Soon consciously his reflection turned into Itachi staring back at him. His eyes squinted together as he saw the image.  
He tossed onto his other side so he couldn't look at the mirror anymore only to see himself facing his sack that had been recovered from his old room. It was odd how that didn't end up getting tossed or blown up from all the commotion. He just stared at it with his onyx eyes no longer Sharingan blazing. He got up from his bed and went over to the sack taking out a photo album.  
The cover was dark blue with the Uchiwa fan symbol on it. He slowly opened it. On the first page rested a picture of his family portrait. Of course Itachi had been cut out Sasuke couldn't stand the sight of his brother…at least not anymore. He stared at the eyes that resided to his father; Itachi had looked more like they're father. Then he looked at his beautiful mother, he would have never admitted it but he had always been a "mommy's boy" even just by the way he had resembled her more was a fact to support it.  
He began flipping through pages of his "aunts and uncles" and all of his family and even one of him and Naruto when they were young and in the academy. And then he turned to the last page that held only one strand of pink hair.  
He sighed, he could remember everything about her, even that one night. A tear had splattered on the book. His eyes widened. 'No' he thought 'I can't it would put her in so much danger'. He closed the book and put it back in his pack. 'Please wait Cherry Blossom' he prayed in his head. 'Just please wait.' He closed his eyes as he began to fall asleep but before his slumber came he heard the worst possible thing he could hear right now.  
"Sassssuke-kun" It was Orochimaru

**Hoped you liked it please review….and no I don't own it…I barely even own my life… it was bought by the blood of Jesus Christ WHOO! **


End file.
